Charlie Bass
by Chairville944
Summary: Summary: Set in the storyline of Season 2 it is an AU story What if Chuck Bass had a younger Sister Charlie Bass and was an outcast what happens when she wants to get on the inside and her brother chuck is her golden ticket into the Upper East Side she may have lots of money but popular she isn't set in season 2 storyline will contain Chair in it too
1. The Outcast

Summary: Set in the storyline of Season 2 it is an AU story What if Chuck Bass had a younger Sister Charlie Bass and was an outcast what happens when she wants to get on the inside and her brother chuck is her golden ticket into the Upper East Side she may have lots of money but popular she isn't set in season 2 storyline will cntain Chair in it too

Charlie Bass had been alot like her Brother Chuck in alot of ways she liked to meedle in People's affairs and she loved scheming in alot of ways she was like Blair except unlike Blair she was an outcast on the Upper East Side she may have a lot of money and 2nd-in-line to take over bass Industries from Bart but she was never really popular not like her brother Chuck and she wanted Blair and Serena to like her she honestly didn't understand what Chuck Bass saw in them but she knew she wanted to be part of that world.

Charlie Bass always thought she was 2nd to Chuck and she wanted people to know her as Charlie Bass not as sister of Chuck Bass she knew tht she wanted to be accepted to the Upper East Side not because her family was incredibly Wealthy due to they owned half the Manhattan Skyline but because people liked her she had been close with Chuck but not with Bart.

Maybe that's why they always got along was because they had that in common Chuck had invited her to a party today and she hoped that Blair could accept her and they would become friends but it wouldn't be easy to accomplish she had to make an impression and Chuck had been her golden ticket to this party it was a welcome back to school party that Chuck was hosting he had invited his closest friends but he hadn't told them he had invited Charlie.

it was around 8 PM when they had arrived at the Party "Remember Charlie just be yourself but try to be nice and i'm sure they'll like you" Charlie then gave her brother a weak smile "I hope so brother i really want them to like me" Chuck and Charlie then left for the Party it was being hosted the Palace he had asked Lily & Bart if they could host it there Bart had been reluctant to but Lily had convinced him but Lily had eventually Persuaded Bart to agree.

Everyone had now arrived at the Party and chuck was now ready to make an announcement "Everyone thanks for coming i hope everyone had a great summer next week we head back to school so i thought we should have fun for one last time before summer ends" he then started to Take a deep breath "I Also invited my sister Charlie Bass i am sure you guys will all come to like her she is a bit nervous so if you guys could all be nice to her that would make me happy now lets all have some fun before we go back to school" then everyone started to cheer really loudly.

Blair then confronted "Bass what do you think your doing inviting her" Chuck gave Blair a cold stare "She's my sister why wouldn't I" Blair then rolled her eyes at Chuck things had been tense between them since Chuck stood her up at the Helipad a week after Bart and Lily's wedding and Charlie didn't exactly help matters by trying to sabatoge Blair's relationship with Marcus Beaton especially ever since they found out his true idendity of a Lord.

Charlie just wanted to help reconcile Chuck & Blair cause she knew that chuck liked Blair and knew he was just afraid of Blair seeing the real him but Blair didn't like Charlie interferring with there business.

Blair thrn gave Charlie a cold stare "Well if it isn't Bass jr. if you don't get on my way i don't get in yours" Blair said coldly Charlie then asked curiously "Blair why do you hate me so much" Blair then took a deep breath "Because you interfere into my and my friends business and you tried to ruin my relationship with Marcus because your convinced your brother actually has changed when we know he hasn't and never will and because you never mind your own business."

Charlie's smile then faded "But isn't that what you do i was just helping out my brother"

Blair then gave her acold stare "But if you want to be part of this world you can't sabotoge me or Serena" she then took a deep breath "You have to earn your way into this world and i pnly scheme if it's to help my friends or if it will help my frirnds or an enemy of my friends" she then hesited.

she then continued "If you want to be our friend then prove it if you earn it then we'll see about letting you into our world.

**Author's Note: Hey all i hope you will like this story let me know what you think in the comments and don't worry i am not abandoning my other story i am working on both story's atthe same time i am already done Chapter 4 and am getting close to finishing Chapter 5 i will be working on both stories at the same time i have enough spare time to do so let me know what you think in the comments.**


	2. Back to School

**Back to School**

Their first day of senior year was today. Chuck and Charlie Bass where getting ready for there first day to school, Bart had called for Chuck "Charles can I speak to you please?" Chuck then went to find Bart "Yes Father?"

"Charles please be nice to your sister today at school, I want you to help her fit in if you can, and no games with her please do I make myself clear?" Bart had asked with a cold expression. "Yes father, perfectly clear."

"Good there's something else i would like to talk to you about too. How would you feel about interning for me at Bass Industries during the school year?" Chuck then smiled at his father "Are you serious?, I would be honored sir" Ge then replied "Good then be at my office after school, I need to be sure you'll be ready for this cause i want to retire this summer. And i think you would be a Great new CEO this summer when that happens, But you have to earn it. "Yes Sir" he replied.

Charlie Bass the walked into the room and Bart looked at both "Be ready in 5 minutes the limo will be waiting"

20 minutes the limo had dropped them off "Mr. Bass, Miss Bass we are here" Chuck replied "Thanks Arthur" Chuck and Charlie then walked into the school "I'll meet up with you later sis" Charlie then nodded "Okay Brother"

Chuck then met up with Nate "Hey man how are things going are you glad its senior year or what" Chuck then smiled to himself "Of course Nathaniel, But a part of me will also miss the freedom" Nate then replied "Come on man next year you want even miss school at all when where in college" Chuck then sighed "I'm not sure i'm going to college" Nate then looked at him in surprise "Why not Chuck?| then hesitantly looked at his friend "Bart asked me to intern at Bass Industries this school year" Nate looked at him that wasn't what he expected his best friend to say" Really?, What did you say" Chuck then replied "I told him I would be honored, He wants to retire in the summer and make me the new CEO of his company, But of course he wants me to earn it so i have to work hard this school year."

Nate then replied "That's great man as long as that's what you want" Chuck then replied "Of course it is then maybe Bart will finally respect me and treat me like his son and not some bratty kid" Nate then smiled "Chuck that's all well on good you want to make your father proud but make sure it's what you want and not what your father wants" Chuck then smiled "it is" Nate then smiled back.

Charlie wanted to throw the perfect party for everyone and invite all the popular girls from Constance and boys from St. Jude's and she wanted Blair to trust her so she hoped Blair would help her with this party.

Charlie then spotted Blair who then gave her a cold stare "What do you want Bass" Charlie then hesitantly smiled before answering "Look Blair i know you don't like me but I know when you throw a party you are the best so i was hoping you would help me? Blair then sighed "And why would I| do that?" Charlie then replied "Because you are popular and want to keep your good reputation" Blair replied "True, I will help you but just to make this clear we are not friends" Charlie then nodded and smiled to herself. Blair then said "Meet me at my place after school we will plan it for 2 days from now." Charlie then replied "Okay thanks Blair."

Charlie then found Chuck "Charles what time are you able to attend a party me and Blair are attending?" Chuck then replied "About after 7" Charlie the replied "Okay and you better show up cause I'll need your support" Chuck then smiled before replying "Of course i wouldn't have it any other way" Charlie then smiled "Thanks Bro."

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and followed my first chapter please continue to leave a review if you can i would really appreciate it helps motivate me to write in the next Chapter you will see Charlie and Blair team up to plan a back to school for the party and Chuck's first day at Bass Industries.


	3. Partnerships & Internships

**Partnerships & Internships**

it was after school and Chuck was heading to Bass Industries for his first day working for his father Bart Bass at his company he arrived at the courtyard waiting for his limo it had arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Mr. Bass are you ready to head to Bass Industries" His limo driver had asked, Chuck had then nodded before Arthur had opened the door for Chuck he then got into the back of the limo, Then it was heading to Bass Industries from St. Jude's schools for Boys.

in 30 minutes he had arrived at Bass Industries where he greeted Bart Bass "Charles you made it, Come into my office" he had said he then sat down his leather chair on his desk and then gave Chuck his assignment for the day "I need you to sort the files of all upcoming Construction projects, Sorted by area from Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx, Staten Island and International"

"Yes Father" he replied with enthusiasm he wanted his first day to go well cause he wanted to show Bart he was capable of running Bart's company that it would be in good hands with Chuck in the summer.

He then began sorting the files he first sorted the Manhattan Projects which he put into sub categories from The Upper East Side then the Upper West Side followed by Lower Manhattan then Downtown Manhattan, After that he sorted all the files of Brooklyn projects followed by Queens, The Bronx and Staten Island.

It was nearly 6 o'clock and he had agreed to meet up with Nate at the Palace and let him know how his first day went "Father I have finished for th day is it okay if I go to the palace and meet up with Nate" he asked with enthusiasm

Bart then nodded "As Long as you're at the apartment by 7 for Dinner with Lily, Me, Charlie, Serena and Blair is coming too I hope that is okay by you?"

"Yes It's fine" he had said hesitantly Chuck & Blair had avoided each other since the summer after Chuck left her at the helipad things have been tense between them and now she was dating that Lord Marcus guy he thought in his head maybe this could be a good opportunity to at least have a conversation with her even if just to make things less awkward between them.

...

it was 6 o'clock and Charlie had been planning the perfect Back to school party for the new school year things where getting a little less tense between them however Blair still hadn't fully trusted Charlie.

"This is going to be a great party" Blair had said with excitement in her eyes she was worried that Charlie would come up with a lame party but some of the Ideas she came up with would be what Blair would come up with herself they seem to have similar taste in ideas for the party all that was left to do was decided on who to invite Blair then continued "So who would you like to invite Bass?"

She then replied with excitement "Well would it be okay if I invite my brother Chuck?, I know you 2 aren't in the best place right now but he is still my brother and he has always been there for me even when Bart hasn't" she said with a big smile.

Blair couldn't help but smile back "Of course there's no reason Me and Chuck can't be civil about this besides he is one of us, I also think that if you continue to be great like this you can be one of us too and be a part of our world.

"Great" she replied

in a few moments later Chuck had just arrived at the Van Der Woodsen Suite Bart then greeted Chuck "Charles thank you for making sure you where on time"

Chuck then smirked at his father "Yes Sir"

Everyone then went to sit for dinner when Charlie spoke "So Chuck me ane Blair are throwing a party in the evening and are you able to attend"

Bart then spoke "I think that is a good idea Charles as long as you keep up with school work and your internship at Bass Industries"

Chuck then replied "Yes Sir"

Charlie then replied "Great it will be fun Chuck I promise Blair helped me organize it"

Chuck then smirked "Then I'm sure it will be fun Blair throws great party's and with your help I'm sure it will be the best."

A few moments later they all cleared the table and Blair began to speak "So Bass how have you been this summer, I know we haven't spoken much" she replied nervously.

"I've been great Waldorf" he had said with confidence before continuing "I hope me coming to this party isn't going to be a problem for you"

She then replied "Of course not besides your one of us, I know things didn't work out between us but maybe we can still be friends."

"I would like that Blair" he replied "See you at school tomorrow" he then continued before walking away.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading this story I hope you like it obviously the next chapter will be the party and yes Marcus and Catherine will be in it but it will also be there only chapter as I will wrap up there storyline next chapter I want to say thank you to my Reviewers May and Nameleddwriter 8 it's your reviews that help inspire me to write so thank you.**


	4. The Party

**The Party**

it was 9 in the morning and Chuck and Charlie had to get ready to go to school and after school Charlie was looking forward to the party she and Blair had thrown she hoped it would get her into Chuck's world of the Upper East Side Elite.

Bart called for her name where she went to go greet Bart "Yes father" she asked

"Remember after your party to come straight home you have school the next day, I don't want this party to get in the way if your school work" he said with a very robotic expression.

"Yes I understand father"

"Good and make sure Charles comes home with you I don't want him bringing any girls with him I want him to take school and his internship seriously" he said with a very icy expression she knew Bart always had a hard time with showing emotions but sometimes she really felt he didn't feel any at all and she and Chuck always had a rocky relationship with Bart she hoped this year would be different Lily seemed to bring out a part of Bart that started to at least feel a little emotion if any at all.

"You know father you should learn to trust Charles more"

"Why so I can let my guard down and he can waste his time partying and drinking with his wild lifestyle, I'm letting him attend this party cause Lily convinced me and because I want to learn to trust my Son if I'm going to leave him in Charge of my Company when I retire"

"Just give him a chance father" she said with enthusiasm.

"I will try but he needs to earn that trust" he then called for Chuck's name "Charles the limo will be ready in 5 minutes from school" he said with an icy tone "And Charles after the part is over come straight home, And no girls over this weekend you need to focus on school and your internship right now"

"Yes father" he said with a bit of attitude but hoped Bart wouldn't notice.

...

Blair then went to see Charlie at school "Bass are you ready to go to the party I am excited. But please make sure you brother doesn't ruin it"

Charlie then nodded in response "I'm sure he won't. If I know Chuck Bass he likes a good party" she was hoping Chuck wouldn't ruin things for her to get into the elite of the Upper East Side this was her golden ticket.

"I sure hope so, I want this to go perfectly. I have a reputation to uphold" she replied and she didn't want her reputation tarnished because of Chuck Bass if there was one thing Blair Waldorf was it was a perfectionist and she had to uphold that reputation and she then went to find Chuck she wanted to make sure he didn't ruin things for her.

She then found Chuck "Brother can I talk to you for a minute?"

Chuck then gave her a glare "What is it sis?"

Charlie then took a deep breath before answering "I just want to make sure your not ging to ruin this party for me or Blair, This party has to be perfect and you know how important it is to me. It's my only ticket into your circle, Into the Upper East Side, This means no Scheming against Blair Chuck."

"Relax I understand plus I don't want to scheme against Blair anyways"

Charlie then looked in surprise "Since when does Chuck Bass withhold scheming to his own benefit" if there was one thing she knew about her brother Chuck Bass it was that he loved a scheme if it benefited him so she found it odd that he wasn't planning anything she then had an idea why and asked "Do you still like her?"

"What?, No it's not about that I just don't want to fight with her anymore I guess, I want us to be able to be friends is all." Chuck replied but Charlie could tell what was really going on her brother was still In love with Blair Waldorf.

Charlie gave her a knowingly smirk "Admit it you still love her?"

"Okay" Chuck snapped and then continued to say "But after this summer I'm not sure she feels the same way, Especially since I couldn't say it back at the white party"

Charlie then grinned at her brother before replying back "Chuck I know you have a hard time letting people In but maybe now's your chance to tell Blair how she feels before otherwise she will end up with Lord Marcus and you will wonder for the rest of your life if you had just said those words would happen between the 2 of you" Chuck then nodded in response.

...

It was now after school and the party had just begun it was hosted at the lobby at the Palace it was a perfect place to host a party Bart and Lily had agreed to let the party be hosted at the Palace the same Hotel that Bart had owned.

Blair had arrived with Lord Marcus and Catherine had shown up with Nate she was blackmailing him to be with her saying if he didn't she would tell the FBI where the captain was located, and was also providing money to him something Blair knew about she agreed to be quiet about it in exchange she let Blair date Lord Marcus and not get in the way of their relationship. She wanted things to work out with Marcus despite the fact that she found him really boring, She didn't want to be hurt by Chuck again despite she still loved him.

Serena had also gotten back together with Dan had finally arrived at the party with Dan, They still had issues they needed to resolve but decided they would wait til later to talk about things, Serena really loved Dan but they had a lot of things to work out before they could be together but decided they just wanted to have fun tonight.

Chuck had arrived with his sister Charlie he knew that he still loved Blair e just had a hard time letting people In and letting them know how he feels it Didn't however didn't mean the feelings weren't there or that they weren't real, He just was afraid of growing up too soon or Blair seeing his softer side but now he knew how he felt and he wanted Blair to hear those words but now he was too late she was with the Lord which is why he didn't say it at the White Party he felt he would be acting selfish if he said it then. "I'll see you later brother"

Charlie had then decided to go to the Library when she heard some moaning she assumed it was Blair and Marcus as an act to make Chuck jealous but was surprised when she saw Lord Marcus with his Step Mother Catherine she was revolted by this it was the grossest thing she had ever saw.

She took a picture cause she knew this would be perfect ammo to get Lord Marcus to leave town and then there would be hope for Chuck and Blair this would help her get Blair and Manhattan's Elite to like her more and she really wanted that, She felt this would be enough and she wanted her brother to be happy for once he had a troubled relationship with Bart and that often caused him to be unhappy and she felt that Blair was the key to him being happy.

Charlie found Blair and then told her what she found out and showed her proof she didn't want Blair to be hurt but deserved she needed to know the truth better than living in a lie.

Blair was in complete shock over this she found this disgusting they may not have been biologically related; However that didn't give them an excuse for this she had been his Step Mother, She know knew what she had to do which was end things with Marcus and get him and his Step-Mother to leave town back to London and she knew how she was going to do this.

Moments later she confronted Marcus "Is it true. Are you having an Affair with your Step Mother" she asked then showed him the picture and Charlie's phone.

"Blair I can explain" he pleaded and with hesitation he continued to tell her the truth "I was having an affair with her for a few years, But after I met you i tried to put a stop to it, But couldn't. I really do care for you Blair and I hope you can forgive me one day, What do you want in exchange for your silence." he asked.

"I want you and your step Mother to leave town go back to London and never come back, and for Catherine to stop Blackmailing my best Friend Nate to have a relationship with her, For her not to tell the FBI where Nate's father is located In exchange I won't tell your father and the Duke your dirty little secret." she exclaimed with anger in her eyes.

"Very well and I truly am sorry Blair, I never meant to hurt you" he exclaimed and Blair didn't return his gaze when he said this while she didn't really love Marcus and found him boring he had the title of Lord and maybe that's why she dated him a part of her was relieved to learn this because now she would be able to move on; A few moments later Marcus and Catherine had left the party.

Then in that moment she knew what she wanted, What she's always wanted but was too afraid to admit that she loved Chuck Bass, She had to find him to tell him the truth that She was in love with him and that she wanted to be with him, That she has always wanted to be with him she and then in that moment the power went out.

She and Charlie had made sure everyone was at the party and they weren't missing anyone everyone had gathered at the lobby of the Hotel and she had lit candles for everyone so there would be light and she went up to Chuck before whispering "Meet me upstairs in a few minutes" he then smirked to himself and had wondered why he wanted her to meet him upstairs but he also knew they shouldn't rush things that they should try to become friends first and to try to take things slowly, He wanted things to work out with Blair but he now knew he was ready to tell Blair how he felt.

He then waited for her and Blair had arrived "Chuck I need to know how do you feel about me?, I know you have a hard time letting people In so I need to know if what you feel for me Is real or if it is just a game, If it's real then we'll figure it our but if it's just a game then we have to find a way to move on for good."

Chuck then smiled before answering he knew for sure that he loved her know and he wanted for her to know the truth he wasn't going to be a coward like the summer or at the White Party when they got back from summer vacation but he also wanted to take things slow so they wouldn't mess things up "It's real Blair I have loved you for a while now, But I was too much of a coward to admit it, I am not going to be that person anymore so here it goes, I love you Blair I love you with all my heart But" Blair then cut him off

"There's a But that can't be good, Why does there always have to be a but what if this is our time Chuck"

"I don't doubt it and if you would let me finish I was going to say I don't want to screw this up so I thought we should take things slowly start as friends before jumping into a relationship"

Blair sighed before answering "I guess there could be some pleasure in that" she smiled cause now she knew that Chuck had loved her and wanted to make things work with her and she understood that they needed to be friends first before she could be Chuck Bass's girlfriend and she was happy cause now her and Chuck where friends. The power then came back on; Everyone had met downstairs she and Charlie had made sure everyone gathered at the Hotel before everyone was ready to go home.

It was now really Late and everyone's rides where waiting for them and she couldn't be happier about how the day turned out sure the power went out and Marcus cheated on her, But hr and Chuck where now friends she also was beginning to trust Charlie more and knew she wanted to have someone like her as a friend.

**A/N: So thank you to the following reviewers May you really gave me a lot of inspiration for this chapter I really liked how this chapter turned out and hoped you liked this one too this chapter is my longest one yet but I can't promise they will all be this long I'll try my best though and yes Marcus and Catherine are gone for good you will see Charlie and Blair really become friends as you will see Blair starting to become friends with Chuck too as they promised each other in this chapter also would love suggestions for this story and what you would like to see in the future of this story and please continue to leave reviews I would love your input and I thought I should mention I know this is set in season 2 storyline but Bart Is not going to die in this story and I am not going to turn him evil like in season 6 of the show**


	5. Author's Note

A/N: hey I just wanted to let you know that This story will be on Hiatus til atleast Mid-May-June. My current Beta reader won't be able to Beta Read til at least then. But don't worry I am not abandoning this story I will return to it, thank you for your continued support of this story. I am working on one story on my own though, Choices and I will continue to update that one, so I hope you will read that one.


	6. AN 2

A/N: Hi, guys I have some bad news and good news the good news is I am able to return back to this story, but the bad is I have decided to repost this story from the beginning it is something I discussed with my Beta I am hoping the story will be even better now that I have a Beta helping me so the bad news is you won't see Chapter 6 for a while most likely, but don't worry all these chapters will happen they'll just be rewritten to be better and improved grammar hopefully, I hope you understand, thanks to Suspensegirl for agreeing to be my Beta, you rock :)


End file.
